


Presenting for the demons

by Julia_Akira



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Akira/pseuds/Julia_Akira
Summary: Julia, Elli, Riley, Lee and Renee did not expect the many challenges of the demon word.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. 'Introduction'

**Author's Note:**

> The oc that will appear in this story (just some small details, don't wanna spoil too much):  
> -Julia; male, 1.69 cm; he's energetic and likes pretty much everyone  
> -Elli; female, 1.62 cm; a sweet nerdy girl who likes anime  
> -Riley; female, 1.73 cm; a gamer   
> -Lee; female, 1.78 cm; a girl with a strong personality  
> -Renee; female, 1.73 cm; a level headed girl that acts as the protector of the group
> 
> English is not my main language so I hope you'll forgive some small errors I may have made.

When Julia came down for breakfast in the morning Renee was the first to see something was wrong with the boy; he looked hot which was odd since she surely didn’t feel like the heater was on and he was dressed in only his pajamas.

‘‘Hey Julia, are you all right?’’ Renee asked meeting him near the entrance of the room where he had stopped slumped against the wall.

‘‘Nene, good morning! I’m peachy, as always.’’ Julia answered. ‘‘By the way Nene, where’s this amazing smell coming from?…’’

Before the girl could even start to think about what to answer Riley had approached them, slightly worried as well, because at this point it was clear that something wrong was going on with Julia. The boy was panting slightly, eyes foggy and was clearly getting hotter by the minute seeing how he had started to sweat.

‘‘Ri Ri! You smell nice!’’ with those words Julia had thrown himself towards the girl who had managed to catch him in her arms, ‘‘mmmmmm, so nice.’’ at this point he was clearly pressing his nose against Riley’s neck while emitting weird sounds.

At this point Renee had understood what was going on, Julia was presenting as an omega and entering his first heat.  
She had been skeptic when she had read the part of the guide that talked about secondary genders but it looked like they were a real thing.

‘‘Riley, I think it would be best if we called someone before anything else happens.’’ Renee said apprehensively, the sounds from Julia were definitely getting louder and Riley did not seem like she was completely understanding what was going on.  
‘‘Ok, wait here, I’m gonna get Lucifer.’’ as the words were leaving her mouth the demon of the same name appeared through the door.

‘‘Ah, I was just thinking that this smell didn’t belong to any of my brothers. So, it seems like you lot are starting to present.’’ Lucifer seemed unphased by the situation ‘’Fortunately it did not happen during any of the lessons. If it had, the results could have been unpleasant. This way, we can control it somehow.’’

‘‘Lucifer! What should we do now?’’ Renee had no idea what they were supposed to do in such a situation, the pamphlet only mentioned the three secondary genders: alpha, beta and omega, along with some symptoms they could be affected by but nothing else.

‘‘Well, let’s gather everyone in the library so we can just explain everything once.’’   
‘‘I don’t think Julia is gonna go anywhere by himself.’’ Riley was trying to keep the boy to take off his clothes ‘‘Please, Julia, stop trying to take it off.’’  
’’But it’s so hooooooooot!’’ The boy was whining, the buttons of his top already undone ‘’I wanna take it off.’’

‘’Julia, stop it at once.’’ the tone Lucifer had used was pretty sharp, and at this words the omega boy stopped all movements remaining completely still.  
‘’What did you do?! Is he ok?’’ Renee’s voice was worried, Julia’s reaction did not seem normal   
‘’I’ll explain in the library, just know this was the only way to make him stop; trust me.’’ and with this words Lucifer took the immobile boy into his arms. 

‘’Go gather your other friends, we’ll meet in the library in 15 minutes; I will arrange for my brothers to come as well’ with this he carried the now apparently calm Julia with him towards the library

Now alone the two confused girls went to their friends’ rooms and 15 minutes later they were all in the library, waiting for Lucifer to explain the situation.

‘’So, I trust everyone knows that in the demon realm there are 3 secondary genders: alpha, beta and omega. When you were summoned here your body changed to adapt to the environment.   
Lord Diavolo hoped you would just be betas and you would not need to know anything in detail, but it looks like he was wrong. You will need a more extensive explanation about them.’’

The girls were a bit shocked to be hearing about this since the only one who had read the pamphlet and so had an idea of the situation was Renee and even then nothing was really explained there.

‘’Is that the reason he’s like that?’’ Lee raised an eyebrow while pointing towards Julia, who was occupying a couch by himself and painting slightly with unfocused eyes.

‘‘Yes, your friend Julia is presenting as an omega.’’ Lucifer looked calm and composed while explaining the situation.

‘’And he smells amazing, if I may add.’’ Asmodeus commented while licking his lips.

‘’Is that going to happen to all of us?’’ Elli asked a bit worried.

‘’Do not worry, omegas are extremely rare; it is more probable that you will be presenting as alphas or betas. I will now explain what that means a little bit more in detail.  
Omegas are the ones who carry the children so they undergo a period that can last from 2 to 7 days every two months where they are extremely fertile and their need for reproduction is very strong.’’

‘’Basically, they are horny as fuck and will do anything for a dick.’’ Asmodeus was now near Julia, almost touching him ’’Isn’t that right little omega?’’ at the demon’s touch the boy let a moan escape his lips while trying to follow the fingers on his skin.

‘’Asmodeus, stop it right now.’’ Lucifer warned him ‘’Let me finish my explanation.’’

‘’As I was saying, that’s what is happening right now to Julia. During the heat the omega’s body temperature becomes higher and he gets extremely sensitive as you were able to see. I won’t explain other changes in anatomy right now, I’m sure you will find able to find out soon on your own anyway.  
Alphas are the opposite, they fertilise omegas and are therefore extremely territorial; they do not undergo heats but they go in rut around every 4/6 months. Omegas are more satisfied spending their heats with alphas, as their anatomy allows them to last for long periods of time.  
Betas do not undergo heats or ruts but they can be affected by them, but way less compared to omegas and alphas.’’

‘’How do we know what we are? Before getting in Julia’s state possibly…’’ Riley said while sending glances toward the other sofa where Julia was attached to Asmodeus’ neck and pretty much drooling while smelling and grinding against the demon’s body.

‘’Now that one of you has presented it won’t be long before the others follow, you should already be finding your sense of smell has gotten better.   
Anyway, just to be sure we will have you do a simple test, depending on your reaction to my pheromones I should be able to figure out your secondary gender.’’

When the smell hit their noses the humans had different reactions, Renee thought that it was one of the best things she had ever smelled and almost stood up to go directly to Lucifer but somehow managed to stop herself while from Riley’s and Lee’s throats came a sort of growling sound; Elli didn’t seem affected in the slightest.

‘’So, it looks like Renee is also gonna be an omega while Riley and Lee are obviously alphas. Miss Elli is probably gonna be a beta.   
Me and my brothers will now be explaining things in more detail and help you when you present.  
I think it would be best if you were to choose the one you are more comfortable with.  
I, as it should already be obvious, am an alpha.’’

‘’I, the amazing Mammon, am an omega. I’ll take everything you give me.’’ The white haired demon said with a smirk.

‘’I’m just a beta.’’ Levi hadn’t even raised his eyes from the videogame he was playing to introduce himself

‘’Satan, obviously an alpha.’’

‘’Asmodeus, and I don’t think I need to say I’m an alpha.’’ The demon said while caressing Julia’s neck.

‘’Beelzebub… munch… omega.’’

‘’Belphegor, I’m an alpha.’’

‘’Well, humans, now that you know what each of us is you can comfortably make your choice. I suggest…’’ Lucifer’s speech was interrupted from yet another moan, it looked like Asmodeus wasn’t gonna wait to be in the bedroom to take things further with the omega in his lap.  
‘’Asmodeus, take Julia away; in his state the best thing is to have you handle him. I trust you won’t take things too far…’’   
‘‘Don’t worry brother, I’m sure we will both be able to enjoy ourselves’’ and with a smirk on his face the demon took Julia into his arms and exited the room.

‘’Satan… go check on them later, you know Asmo tends to… overdo things sometimes.  
Now, as I was saying, you should go with whoever you feel more comfortable with. Your new instincts should help you with the choice.’’

‘’I want Belphegor.’’ There had been no hesitation in Lee’s voice. The girl did not really care about any of this nonsense but she thought that if something had to happen she wouldn't want someone too ‘soft’ like an omega but someone who could go head to head with her, so she had decided for an alpha; and who better than that self-entitled prick who thought he was better than anyone else?

‘’Ah, you sure you can handle me? You should just choose one of the omegas, princess.’’ 

‘’I think you will find out I’m more than capable of handling someone like you…’’

‘’Miss Lee, are you sure? I think an omega may be better for your first rut…’’ 

‘’Don’t worry brother, I’ll take Beel with me; when she sees she can’t handle me she’ll have something else to do. Let’s go Beel’’ with these word the twin brothers and Lee exited the room.

Moving his eyes to the three remaining girls in the room Lucifer spoke to Elli  
‘’So, Elli, you’re a beta, I think it would be best if you spent the time with our other beta: Levi.’’

Raising his eyes from his game Levi’s face lit up ‘’Sweet, we can watch that new anime I told you about’ Lucifer looked at him with cold eyes ‘and I will make sure to explain all this stuff to you….’’ Smoothly Leviathan took Elli’s hand and went out towards his room.

‘’This is taking too long, I’m gonna go….’’

‘’Not too fast Mammon, I’m sure Riley will enjoy your company.’’ Lucifer stopped his brother before he could run away.

‘‘I would very much like that.’’ The girl’s breath had become ragged and her pupil were blown to a huge size, a sign she was starting to enter her rut.

‘’B… but… brother.’’ 

‘’No buts, take care of her Mammon. And remember to cover your neck, she won’t be able to stop herself from mating with you during her first rut.’’

‘’….All right. Let’s go, human.’’ He didn’t need to say it twice, in a second Riley was next to him ready to follow.


	2. Lucifer & Renee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee finds out what it means to be an omega

Lucifer and Renee were the only ones left in the library.  
The girl was feeling pretty nervous, she hadn’t liked seeing the state Julia was in and was starting to wonder if she could trust the demon she would be spending her heat with, her first heat… the thought was enough to make her sweat in apprehension.

‘’Is something wrong, Renee? You don’t look like you’re entering your heat yet.’’ Lucifer could see that something was preventing the girl from feeling comfortable, and as such preventing her presenting

‘’I’m worried.’’ Renee took a breath and then continued quickly ‘’Julia didn’t seem to be in control and…’’

‘’So you’re worried you’re gonna be like him, out of control without, what should I call it, an anchor…’’ Lucifer started to walk towards the girl. ‘’He didn’t have an alpha when he started his heat, you have me. You need to trust me, I’ll take good care of you. Just let your instincts take over and relax.’’

Renee was staring at the demon’s eyes, who meanwhile had arrived in front of her, and she felt her worried disappear as she drowned in his black irises. As soon as she said ‘‘I will trust you then’’ she could feel her temperature rise as her arousal.

‘’Finally. You should be able to smell my scent now. It’s gonna make you feel more comfortable, and it will make it easier for you to listen and obey to your alpha.’’ Lucifer’s voice had changed, now assuming a lascivous vibe.

Renee could feel herself relaxing and thinking how nice it would be to be coated in that smell.

‘’How are you feeling now, Renee?’’

‘’I’m comfortable, Lucifer; I feel relaxed now’’

‘’Good, are you ready to follow my commands?’’

The girl was starting to feel an heat rising in her crotch, and a wetness spreading in her panties.

‘’Yes, alpha.’’ she responded without thinking, her instincts taking control.

‘’Come here, Renee.’’ He gently guided the omega girl on the desk he’d been standing in front of, spreading her legs and caressing her thights in the meantime. A moan escaped Renee’s lips when Lucifer’s left hand moved toward her breasts and the demon pinched one of her nipples.

With a smirk the demon moved his face toward the girl’s neck and started sucking on her scent glands, which were now spreading the sweet scent of heat and arousal; Lucifer could almost taste the strawberry and cream smell coming from her.  
When he heard Renee trying to hold back her moans he took his mouth off her neck and ordered her ‘’Don’t try to keep it in, let me hear your voice.’’

When he started to hear her moans he moved his attention towards her breast and without the slightest effort he tore her shirt and her bra exposing her chest and started sucking and not so gently biting the girl’s nipples but this only increased Renee’s arousal; meanwhile his free hand had moved on her panties that were now soaked with her juices.

‘’You’re close aren’t you? I bet I could make you come without anything inside you.’’ he said while teasing her entrance with his fingers.

‘’Ah, Lucifer… please, I can’t…’’

‘’What’s wrong Renee?’’

’’N-need… I need…. ah’’

‘’What do you need?’’

‘’need… need… permission… your permission… alpha.’’

‘’Permission? For what, Renee?’’

‘’want.. to… cum…’’

‘’Then beg for it.’’

‘’P-please, Alpha!’’

‘’That’s not my name Renee, I won’t let you cum until you say it.’’

‘’Pl-please. Please Lucifer, let me cum!’’

‘’Good girl, now you can cum.’’ he said while plunging his fingers inside the omega.

The orgasm ripped through Renee with a strength she had never experienced before in any of her previous experiences and was left panting spread open on the desk. But it wasn’t enough, in a second she started to feel uncomfortable, too empty; before she could say anything Lucifer was again in front of her.

‘‘You did good Renee, I’m gonna fill you up now.’’ 

Without waiting for Renee to say anything the demon raised the girl’s legs on the desk and plunged his hard dick inside her; at that point she was so wet he didn’t have any problems entering.

‘‘Ah, alpha! Harder!’’

‘’Don’t be greedy Renee.’’ Lucifer said, but still he indulged the omega and started thrusting harder building her pleasure fast; it didn’t take long for the girl to cum again.

Lucifer was having problems controlling himself, he hadn’t put a omega collar on Renee because he was certain no matter what happened he would not claim a human girl but seeing her at the peak of her pleasure was pulling on his alpha instinct and his mouth was salivating telling him to bite her and make her his.

His instinct took control and in an instant the alpha had flipped Renee on her back and was thrusting even harder, the knot beginning to form at the base of his dick

‘’I’m gonna claim you Renee, I want you to be mine!’’ at this words the omega shuddered and she let her new instincts take control as well

‘’Do it, Lucifer! Bite me’’ 

As his knot got caught on the walls of the girl and it started to release his seed inside Luifer bit the omega girl, who came as well in the bliss of the mating bite.  
They stayed like this for a while, Renee catching her breath after her mind blowing orgasm while Lucifer licked the bite mark he had left on her neck; when his knot finally deflated he exited the girl and put his dick inside his pants again.

‘’I’m gonna take care of you, Renee. Sleep now and let me take you to my bedroom.’’ 

The only answer from the omega was a satisfied hum; when she felt the demon’s strong arms wrap around herself and he started to carry her she let herself drift off to sleep; she knew she should rest because the heat would pick up again later.  
‘At least, I know Lucifer is here to take care of me’ was her last thought before falling asleep.


End file.
